ABC
by mychilipeppers
Summary: Oneshots with the turtles. Starting with A and ending at Z. Come read and have fun. Sugetions welcome. Chapter 8: Heartbreaker-"No! Get it through yer thick skull! I ain't givin' you a hug!""Aww, but Raphie dearest, you're breaking my heart."
1. Art

"You guys like what I draw, don't you?…"

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Lines.

That's all they were.

Line after line. All different shapes and sizes. Each one unique.

Yet there was something more to it.

With every line he felt release. He felt free. Like he really wasn't stuck down in the sewers, trapped like a wild animal.

"Hey Mike."

Mikey glanced up quickly to see Don walking towards him. Mikey subcousiously tried to hide the pad of paper in his hands from unwanted eyes.

Don came to take a seat next to him. He looked at Mikey. "What's up?"

"Umm…" Mikey shifted nervously, unknowingly bumping into the paper pad and pushed it into Don's view.

Don saw the paper next to Mike and gave his brother a puzzled look. He pointed to it. "What's that?"

Mikey glanced down at it and panic seemed to enter his mind. "Uhh…Nothing! Nothing, just some paper."

Don gave him a suspisous look. "Then let me see it."

Mikey stared at him. The room went quiet as they had a short stand off.

Suddenly, Don made a grab for it and all chaos boke loose.

"Donnie!" Mikey screamed. He pulled the pad of paper to his chest tightly as Don tugged at it.

"Come on Mike! I want to see it. What so important that you have to hide it?" Don exclaimed. He lightly pulled on the corner of the paper pad.

"Let go!" Mikey yelled. He turned away from Don. "It's mine!"

"What's going on in here!"

Mikey and Don frooze and turned their heads to find Leo glaring a both of them with his arms crossed.

"Mike's hiding something!" Don said pointing at the paper in Mikey's hands.

Leo's eyes drifted to Mikey. "What is that?"

"Nothing!" Mikey snapped. "Leave me alone."

"What is it Mike?" Leo demanded.

"It's none of your business, that's what it is!" Mikey snapped holding the pad of paper to his chest.

Leo narrowed his eyes menicingly at his brother. "You know, I've had enough off your attitude latley. The last few days you've been worse than Raph."

"I just want to be left alone!" Mikey yelled standing up from the couch. "Why can't I just have some quiet time by myself? You all complain how noisey I am all of the time and how I bug you. Then when I'm quiet you all bug me!"

"That's because when you're quiet you're usually planning something disatirous." Don piped up. "We just want to know what's going on Mikey. This silent treatment is starting to scare us a bit."

Mikey huffed. "Nothing's going on."

"We both know that's a lie Mike." Leo said. "Just tell us what you were doing."

"I was drawing okay!" Mikey screamed stepping up to Leo. "Why do you have to know every little thing I'm doing every second of the day? All I wanted to do was draw for a little bit but I can't even do that without you looking over my shoulder constantly."

Mikey rushed past Leo roughly knocking his shoulder into his older brother's.

Leo stared at Mikey as he walked down the hall.

"Jeez, what eating him?"

Leo turned and glanced back at Don who was still sittimg on the couch. "I don't know Don."

"I really don't know."

Mikey sighed as he stepped out into the cool air of New York City.

He held onto his paper and pencil tightly and began searching for a place to sit in peace. He wasn't suppose to be out and knew his brothers would soon realize he was missing and would find him quickly. Then he'd get a big lecture from Leo over being out alone at night.

Mikey sighed as he came sit on the edge of a tall building that overlooked one of the many neighborhoods. He felt guilt twist deep in his stomach. He knew he shouldn't have flipped out but he really did need some space. Mikey was frustrated. Half of the time his brothers treated him like a child that couldn't do anything. He was tired of it. But that was only half of it…

"Mikey?"

Mikey sighed, looking up from his drawing. He turned around to find all of his brothers standing behind him.

"Hey guys." Mikey said quietly.

Don was the first to come up to him. He cautiously sat down next to Mikey.

Mikey looked away from him. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you guys earlier."

"It's okay Mikey." Don said.

"Sometimes I just…" Mikey trailed off sighing. "It's frustrating."

"What is?" Leo asked from behind him. He took a seat on the other side of Mikey and Raph took a seat silently on the other side of Leo.

"Just…" Mikey gazed over the city. Mikey paused for the longest time, thinking. He turned to Leo suddenly. "If you could go anywhere where would you go?"

"Uhh…" Leo was caught off gaurd by Mikey's seemingly random question. "Well, um, I'd be nice to see Japan."

Mikey nodded subcoinsously, once again gazing over the city skyline blankly.

Leo looked at him curiously. "Why?"

Ignoring Leo's question Mikey looked at Raph who had been silent so far. "What about you Raphie?"

Raph stared at Mike for a few long seconds. Then he mummbled. "I don't know. Upstate? Somewhere quieter."

Leo glanced at Raph slightly, he'd never would have expected that comeing out of the most action loving turtle of them all.

Mikey turned to Don."Where would you go Donnie?

Don shrugged. "Who knows? Somewhere in South America would be cool or Iceland maybe."

Mikey nodded and hummed quietly. They sat in silence for a while.

"Where would you go Mikey?" Leo spoke up quietly.

Mikey stoppes humming and turned looking Leo straight in the eyes. He stared silently into Leo's eyes for what seemed like hours before turning his gaze back to the city.

"Italy." He said simpily.

This interested Leo. Mikey had never shown any disire ever to even leave New York and now he was saying the place he wanted to be the most was Italy.

"Why…Italy?" Don asked the question for Leo.

Mikey stayed silent and looked down at the pad of paper sitting in his lap. He traced his finger lazily over one of the many lines he drew on the paper. His brothers waited patiently for an answer.

"His paintings." Mikey said quietly. "I want to see Michelangelo's paintings."

"Really?" Don asked. They all were named after famous artist but Mikey was the only one who really took after his namesake. His passion for art was strong. Yet Don wondered why Mikey wanted to see his namesake's art. Don had never even given it a second thought.

"I guess-I-I," Mikey stammered. "Is it wrong to say I'm jealous?"

"What do you have to jealous of?" Don asked.

"Him! He painted and sculpted hundreds of years ago yet people still admire him. People come from everywhere just to see his works." Mikey sighed. "I'll never live up to him. It just hurts that… no one will ever see what I create. No one will travel hundreds of miles just to admire my work."

Raph laughed slightly. "Seriously? That's what's been buggin' ya? That's stupid Mike."

Leo shot Raph a glare before turning to Mikey. "What Raph's trying to say is who sees your art doesn't matter Mikey. As long as you like what you do that's all that matters."

"You guys like what I draw, don't you?" Mikey asked tentivly.

"I don't know." Don said. He pointes to Mikey's pad of paper."Half of the time you won't let us see what your drawing."

"I'm not done yet! You can't see it yet!" Mikey protested. He quieted slightly. "You do like it though, don't you?"

Leo wrapped his arm around his little brother's shoulders. "Of course we do Mike. Your art is amazing. I know I could never draw what you can."

Mikey laughed. "You can't even draw a stick man Leo."

Leo smiled. "Exactly my point."

A/N: I got this idea while we were learning about Italy in geography class. They talked a little about Michelangelo and his paintings in the Vatican City. I've always wanted to go there to see his paintings and this idea kind of blossomed from that.

Thanks for reading! 


	2. Broken

Mike's starting to have second thought about his love of skateboarding…

Disclaimer:I don't own the turtles.

Skateboarding was a favorite past-time of Michelangelo Hamato's.

He always got that adrenaline rush when ever he'd be cruising recklessly through the sewers. Energy seemed to pulsate off him when he was skateboarding he felt like he was flying.

Of course, there was always the moment when he was rudely knocked back down to Earth. Whether it be a fall or a false step the short trip back to Earth always ended in pain. Bruises, cuts, sprains…

This had to be his least favorite trip back ever.

Mikey moaned as he slowly sat up in his dizziness, trying not to throw up from the sudden shock of pain.

He'd been trying one of his new tricks and to say it had ended badly would be an understatment.

As he pushed himself up against the wall Mikey hissed in pain. He could feel his heart beat pulsing through his arm, making it throb immensly. Mikey swallowed and glanced down at his throbbing arm and had to hold back the bile in his throat. His left arm was twisted at an odd angle. It was already bruising and swelling up quickly.

Mikey shifted and hissed again as he felt sharp knives stab him in the side. The pain was immediate and white-hot. Mikey could feel himself blacking out slowly from the pain.

Shaking his head, Mikey carefully reached down to his belt and grabbed his shell-cell. He was definatly going to need help to get back to the lair.

Not used to using his right hand, Mikey fummbled with the phone. He clumsily pressed speed dial and prayed someone would answer.

"Hello?"

Mikey silently cheered. Don had picked up. "H-hey D-donnie." Mikey said his voice shuddering from pain.

Don seemed to sense something was wromg immediatly. "Mikey? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Skateboard." Mikey gasped. It hurt to breathe. "Can you come… I…help."

Don's worried voice came over loud and clear. "I'm coming. Don't try to move. Just stay put Mikey and try to relax."

Mikey gulped as Don hung up. He let out a shakey breath and leaned back against the wall closing his eyes.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don felt panic surge through him as he hung up.

Immediatly, Don raced to grab the first aid kit. After checking to see if everything was in there he ran out of the door to find the others.

He found Leo on the couch reading. He nervously shook Leo's shoulder, getting his attention. Leo turned to face him.

Leo took one look at Don's face and immediatly saw the underlying panic in his brother's eyes.

Leo began to stand. "What's wrong?"

Don's eyes darted around wildly. "Mikey called. H-he took a spill on his skateboard. He's hurt."

That was all the information Leo needed. "Do you know where he is?"

"I'm already tracking him from his shell-cell." Don said. "It looks like he's about a mile away from the lair. I already have the sewer slider started up. We just need to find Raph."

"I'll get him." Leo said. "Go."

They turned their seperate ways racing off.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey felt dizzy.

He knew something was terribly wrong. The breaths he took in were shallow and short. If he took any deeper breaths it felt like his lungs were being stabbed with multiple pins and needles. He could barely move because of the pain in his side.

Mikey had multiple broken bones before but this felt different. It hurt to breathe. Not that his fuzzy head helped him deal with the pain.

Mikey felt tears in his eyes and they weren't all from the pain. He wished his brothers were here. Fear races through his viens. He was so alone. His mind swam around trying to figure out what happened.

He was so dizzy.

Suddenly, the world tipped over and Mikey felt his stomach lurch. He turned to the side as his stomach rebeled against him. Tears flowed down his face in rivers with each lurch of his stomach. Oh, it hurt so much.

White-hot slivers of pain shot threw his side as he gagged. Throwing up made his side throb painfully. Now Mikey could feel his heart beat pulsing in his side as well as his arm.

When he was done, Mikey leaned back against the wall. He was so tired. He had to stay awake though. He knew, more than likey he had a concussion. He couldn't go to sleep.

As his coinciusness began slipping away unvoluteerily, Mikey saw bright lights in the distance. He smiled.

They'd come.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don didn't even know where to start on his brother.

Don had about paniced when he saw Mikey's condition. Thankfully he was still half awake but a large gashed was clearly visible and gushed blood, soaking his bandana. Don carefully began slipping the cloth off his face.

"Raph! Get me the flashlight from the first-aid kit!" Don ordered.

Mikey moaned slowly slightly, his eyes opening some more. "Donnie…"

"Stay awake Mikey!" Donnie yelled at him. "Don't you dare go to sleep!"

Soon Raph handed the flashlight to Don and Don turned it on. He carefully lifted his eyelids. Don turned to his brothers. "His eyes aren't responding well to the light. He has a concussion. We'll need to be very careful with his head."

Leo and Raph nodded silently as Don began checking Mikey over for more injuries. Don sighed. "His left arm's broken and there's extreme swelling on his left side. He might have cracked, even broken, ribs. We need to get him back to the lair. I can't do much here except splint his arm."

It took them a while but eventually they managed to get Mikey in the vehicle safely. Once they had him strapped in securely they headed home.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Mikey was only vaugly aware what was going on. It was like he was watching a movie. He felt seperated from his body, like he wasn't really there. Bodies moved around him fuzzily and paniced voices filled his ears. It didn't feel real. The only thing he was sure that was real was the pain comeing from everywhere on his body.

It had to be hours before the paniced voices calmed and the rushing bodies around him slowed. He felt tired.

Suddenly, a soothing voice called through the static of his brain.

"Sleep Mikey…"

He finally closed his eyes.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

The first thing he was aware of when he woke was the throbbing in his head.

Moaning he opened his eyes slightly, fierce light penatrating them. Suddenly there was a body next to him, helping him sit up.

"Thank God you're awake." As his vision cleared, Mikey made out his purple banded brother in front of him.

"Stay put Mike. I'm getting the others." Don said sternly.

"'Kay." Mikey slurred. The dizziness was still there but it wasn't as bad.

Soon all his brothers were surrounding him.

"How are you Mikey?" Don asked softly.

"Mmm…" Mikey hummed. "Tired. How long was I asleep?"

"Three days." Don said quietly.

This woke Mikey up slightly. He stared at Donnie in shock. "What?"

"You were asleep for three days ya knuckle head!" Raph exclaimed. "What the shell were you doin' out there?"

Mikey tried to think back but all he came up with was a blank. He knew he'd been skatboarding, but he couldn't remember what he'd been doing on his skate board.

"Don't know." He mummbled. He made a move to get up but groaned when his side throbbed.

"Don't get up Mikey." Don said. "You need to heal. You have a broken arm and several cracked ribs on top of a councusion. I'm putting you on bed rest for the next two weeks. That means no walking around unless I say you can."

Mikey groaned. "But-"

"No buts Mikey." Leo cut in. "Your lucky Don's good with injuries. You'll listen to him. No buts about it."

"One more thing Mikey." Don said.

Mikey sighed looking at him. "Yeah."

"No skateboarding while you're injured." Don said sternly. "You have enough broken bones already. I'm not setting another one."

Mikey laughed slightly but stopped when his side ached in protest. "Don't worry Don I think I'll just ride your bike from now on instead."

Don goaned.

He was never going to get a break. 


	3. Cooking

"The smoke detectors were going crazy…"

Disclaimer: i don't own the turtles.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

There weren't many times Leonardo Hamato asked his youngest brother for help. Most of the time it was the other way around.

But not in this case.

"Shell!" Leo coughed threw the smoke around him. The smoke detectors were going crazy. He tried to peak into the oven to see what the remains of the food he was suppose to be watching over. The food Mikey had made for dinner.

Shell. Mikey was going to kill him.

As if on cue he heard loud coughing comeing from the kitchen doorway. "What the shell is going on in here?"

Leo gulped. Mikey.

As Leo threw the burnt dish onto the stove top he sighed. The smoke began clearing and soon he made out an angry Michelangelo glaring at him with his arms crossed in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on dinner Leo!" Mikey yelled.

"Umm…well…" Leo glanced nervously at the charred food.

Mikey sighed, running a hand down his face. He looked at the blackened food saddly. "I guess I'll just have to start over."

Leo nodded, inching towards the door subtlly.

Mikey caught sight of him trying to escape and narrowed his eyes. "Uh-uh. Leonardo Hamato, you are not going anywhere. Your going to help me clean this mess up and fix dinner."

Leo flinched. The only thing Mikey ever got uptight over was his kitchen. Leo on the other hand was a totally different story. It was known that when Leo was in the kitchen something disaterous always happened. Most of the time Mikey banned Leo from even stepping into the kitchen when he was cooking. Today, Mikey had been slightly more linient. Look at where that had gotten him…

Soon he was following orders from Mikey, scrubbing pans and measuring ingredients.

He couldn't help but realize how ironic it was. This was Mikey's kingdom. He made the rules, gave the orders. Yes, he was ordering Leonardo, the leader of the group, to scrub dirty dishes until they shined. Everywhere else it was the opposite. Outside of the kitchen it was Leo giving orders, it was Leo's rules.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey asked breaking Leo's thoughts. "After you're done with the dishes set the table. Dinner will be ready soon."

Leo sighed and nodded. Mikey had always been better in the kitchen than him, and he knew it'd always be that way also. He accepted it.

Leo was never much of a cook and he never would be.

That's why they had Mikey. 


	4. Dog

: Don never thought a puppy could cause so much chaos…

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles.

Don sighed as he lifted the cover off the man-hole. He had gone to the junk yard to try to find parts for the newest invention he was making. The search had been completly useless. He had come up with nothing.

As he began to lower himself in, he frooze. He felt uneasy and nervous. Someone was watching him.

He lifted himself back to the surface gently, glancing around at the darkness surrounding him. Slowly he reached behind him and gripped his bō staff tightly in his hand. He swung it foreward and held it defensivly in front of himself.

He turned in a circle nervously, staining his eyes as he squinted through the dark.

"I know you're out there!" He yelled, trying not to make his voice stutter. "Show yourself!"

It was silent for a few seconds and for a moment Don thought he was just being paranoid. Sighing, he lowered his bō.

Then, suddenly, a loud crash came from the other side of the alley where several trashcans were. Startled, Don lifted his bō again, inching towards the area quietly.

What he didn't expect was the sad whimper he heard coming from under one of the old overturned cardboard boxes next to a silver trashcan. Curious, he knelt down next to it and set his staff to the side. He tentivly lifted the box up and stared down at the sight before him.

A mutt pup, no older than what Don guessed was about six months old, looked up at him fearfully with big golden eyes. It whimpered and shook with fear, backing away from Donnie.

Don slowly reached a hand out towards the animal. "Hey there little guy." He said quietly.

The dog cautiously sniffed his hand then nuzzled it lovingly. Don smiled.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Are you lost?" Don asked the puppy. Don scratched it on its kneck and frowned. "No collar…"

As he petted the dog he thought. He couldn't just leave the animal here to die by itself in the cold. It needed somewhere to stay. Sighing, Don picked up his staff and put it away. Then he carefully reached out and gathered the scrawny, mud-colored pup in his arms.

No one in his family were extreme dog lovers. In fact they had only came in contact with dogs a few times in their lives. Not to mention all of those times the dogs weren't all loving and friendly. They had been fierce and violent, chasing them and trying to bite them.

Don held the pup close to his chest as he trudged through the sewers. It squirmmed in his arms wildly, trying to break free of his grip. Don had to keep readjusting him in his arms.

"Would you keep still?" He asked the pup.

It merely cocked its head at him, its tounge sticking out. Then it resumed its squirmming.

Don sighed.

Suddenly he felt something wet and warm on his face. The dog was licking him!

"Eww…" Don held the puppy at arms length. "Stop that."

It seemed to smile at him, its tounge sticking out as it panted.

Soon he was unlocking the door for the main enterance into the lair. As he stepped inside light flooded his eyes. It was only 10 o'clock; his brothers would still be up. He heard the TV in the distance and loud talking. Probably Raph and and Mikey disscusing something stupid.

He quietly walked over to where Raph and Mikey were sitting on the couch. He stood behind the couch, holding the pup out. "Ahem."

They looked behind them, getting a faceful of dog.

Raph's eyes widened. "Where the shell did ya get that Donnie? I thought you were just looking for spare parts, not animals."

"I thought I was to." Don said coming around to be in front of them and setting the puppy down, where it immediatly began sniffing its new surroundings. "I found him in the alley. He doesn't have a collar. I couldn't leave him there."

"Well what are we going to do with him?" Raph asked. "Isn't one pet good? Mike's cat is bad enough."

Mikey pouted. "Her name's Klunk. At least give her enough respect to call her by her name."

Their conversation was cut short by the sound of loud growling comeing from one of Mikey's piles of comics. They all looked over towards the puppy.

To Michelangelo's horror the young dog had one of his rare comics in his muzzle, shaking it furiously as he played with it.

Mikey stared in shock at the scene for a momment before screaming and sprinting over to the dog. He began to carfully pry the comic out of the animal's mouth as Raph guffawed on the couch.

"He must be going through the teething stage." Don stated simply as he watched his younger brother struggle with the animal.

"Oh, I take back any comments about the dog. I like him." Raph snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"What are you guys cracking up about?"

Both Raph and Don turned to find Leo walking towards them.

"A dog's eatin' Mike's comics." Raph said simply.

Leo gave him a blank look. "What?"

"I found a dog." Don explained. "He didn't have a collar so I thought he could stay here until we find him a home. Right now he's currently trying to dine on Mikey's rare Silver Sentry comics. I should probably find him something to eat."

"Donnie!" Mikey yelled. "Come get your stupid dog!"

Don turned to see Mikey restraining the dog in his arms as it struggled to wriggle free.

Don rushed over grabbing the dog. "Sorry Mike."

Mikey just sent him a glare. He pouted as he looked down at his malled, slobbery comic. "It took me two weeks to find this issue."

"You'll live." Raph stated.

Mike frowned at him.

Suddenly, Don pushed the dog into Leo's arms.

"Donnie!" Leo exclaimed indignatly as his brother began walking away.

"Watch him for a little bit." Don called back to him. "I'll call April and see what we should do with it."

"But-" Leo started. He sighed looking down at the young dog in his arms. "How come I'm the one who gets to hold it?"

"Because you're special." Mikey said happily. "And you're the oldest."

Leo rolled his eyes and adjusted the animal in his arms as it began squirming.

"I'm gonna laugh if that thing pees on you Leo." Raph said, watching Leo struggle with the puppy.

Leo sent him a glare. "Shut it Raph or I'll give him to you."

"Ya know," Raph continued. "It kinda reminds me of Mikey. It's hyperactive and stupid, just like Mike."

"Hey!"

"Raph!"

Raph held up his hands in surrender. "Jeez! I'm just joking."

"Well it's not very funny!" Mikey snapped glaring at him. Upset, he stood and stormed off.

Leo sent a glare to Raph. "Now look what you did. You made Mikey mad."

Raph shrugged his shoulders. "So? It ain't like he's never made me mad before."

Leo narrowed his eyes. "Apologize to him. Now."

Raph glared at Leo and for a moment they were at a stand off before Raph stood from the couch, grummbling "Fine" and stalking off to find the youngest.

Leo sighed and took a seat on the couch, still holding the dog. He set it next to him on the couch and it stared at him, panting. Leo petted it softly.

"Hey Leo."

Leo stopped petting the dog and turned to find Don walking towards him. "Did you get a hold of April?"

Don nodded, leaning against the couch. "She said she'll talk to Casey. She thought she heard him saying something about Angel wanting a dog. If she doesn't find someone to take it she volunteered to take it to the pound. For now though, it stays with us."

"Alright." Leo said. He looked Don in the eyes sternly. "You're taking care of him though since you're the one that found him. Got it Don?"

Don nodded. "I know Leo."

Leo sighed. He stood and handed Don the pup. "I think I might head to bed then."

"Night Leo." Don called to Leo as he left.

"Night Don." Leo called back.

As he made his way down the hall, Leo brought a hand to his face and rubbed his itchy eyes. He yawned as he entered his room. All he wanted was sleep.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

When Leo woke up the next morning he was aware something was terribly wrong.

As he groggily opened his still itching eyes Leo moaned. He raised a hand to his face and furiously scrubbed at his eyes. It only achived in him irritating his eyes further and making them burn.

His eyes weren't the only thing bothering him though. His nose felt stuffy, but it was running like crazy. Sniffiling, Leo shoved his face into his pillow moaning again sleepily.

He didn't feel sick, not really. This was something different, something new.

He hated it.

Leo managed to push himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes again as he did so. Groaning as he got out of bed, Leo stood groggily and began his walk to the kitchen, sneezing and sniffling all the way.

Leo moaned softly in misery as he entered the kitchen. Don, who has been by the coffee maker looked up at the sound.

Don stared at Leo as Leo groggily took a seat at the table. "Leo? You okay?"

Slowly, Leo shook his head. "I don't think so."

Don set his mug down and walked over to Leo cautiously and sat down next to him. "Are you sick?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't think so. My eyes and nose are itching like crazy though."

Don looked into Leo's puffy, watering eyes. "Is there anything else I need to know about? Do you feel dizzy? Any trouble breathing?"

"Not really." Leo said. He rubbed his watering eyes and sniffled. "I don't know what's wrong with me Don."

"Hmm…" Don rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "It sounds like-"

He was cut of from several sneezes that came from just outside the kitchen. Mikey stepped into the kitchen shortly after, rubbing his nose. His eyes were red and puffy like Leo's.

"Looks like you're not the only one having problems." Don said to Leo as Mikey groggily slumped into a seat at the table. Mikey rested his head on the table and sighed loudly.

"Your not feeling well too I suppose." Don said to Mikey as he took a seat at the table as well.

Mikey sat up,sniffled, and rubbed his eyes. "My eyes itch. And my nose."

"Leo's having the same complaints." Don said. "Anything else I need to know about?"

"I don't even know where to start." Mikey moaned. "I didn't feel like this yesterday really. All I had was a runny nose when I went to bed."

"Well," Don said with a sigh. "Based on your guys's symptoms I'd say that more than likely both of you are having an allergic reaction to something. I don't know what it could-" He paused for a moment in thought then facepalmed."Oh no."

"What Don?" Leo asked.

"The dog." Don sighed. "It has to be the dog."

"You really think so Donnie?" Leo asked, rubbing his eyes again.

"We could test it." Don suggested. "If he makes your symptoms worse we'll know. Do you know where he is?"

"He was lieing outside of Raph's room." Leo said.

"I'll go get him." Don said, exiting the room.

Leo looked over at Mikey, sighing. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Mikey shrugged and rubbed his eyes. Moments later Don came in with the puppy in his arms.

"Okay." Donnie said holding it out as the dog tried to lick his face. "One of you take him."

Neither Mikey or Leo made a move to take the dog. Leo looked at Mikey nervously.

"Don't look at me bro." Mikey said. "I don't want him."

Leo sighed and turned to Don. "Alright. Give him to me."

Don handed the squirming puppy over to Leo, who held it cautiously in his arms. They waited a few moments but nothing happened.

"Well." Don said. "Maybe I was wron-"

He was cut off by a sharp sneeze from Leo. The dog yelped in surprise and jumped out of Leo's arms and into Mikey's lap.

About two seconds passed before it jumped up and began licking Mikey's face. It wagged its tail and wiggled away from Mikey's hands as he tried to push the dog away. Mikey let out a sneeze as well."Donnie!"

Donnie rushed over, grabbing the dog. "Sorry guys."

Leo looked at him through watery eyes and let out a few more sneezes. "Just… keep him away!"

Don set the dog down on the ground and it immediatly went over to Klunk's food dish and began chowing down.

"Don he's eating Klunk's food!" Mikey exclaimed, sniffling.

"He's hungry Mikey." Don said.

"But that's Klunk's food!" Mikey protested.

"Fine." Don sighed. He went over and picked up the food dish, setting it on the counter.

"Now…" He turned back to his brothers. "Let's get you two to the lab.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don sighed as he closed the medical suplies closet. He turned back to his two sniffling brothers who were waiting patiently.

"Sorry guys." Don appologized. "I couldn't find any antihistamines. You'll both have to tough it out until I can call April to pick up some."

Mikey groaned. "You're joking, right Donnie?"

Don shook his head. "Look, why don't you two lie down for a while? Just relax while I try to figure out what to do about the dog."

"What about practice?" Leo asked sniffing and rubbing his eyes again.

"What about it?" Don said. "I said for you to go lie down. Don't worry about practice."

"But-"

"No buts Leo." Don said sternly. "Go lie down. Doctor's orders."

Leo huffed and walked out of the lab, leaving Don and Mikey behind.

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Leo and his training."

"Yeah I know." Don said. "Now out." He pushed Mikey to the door.

"I'm going." Mikey said, pushing Don away.

Mikey headed to the living room where he sat down on the couch. He rubbed his itching eyes in annoyance. He didn't even know it was posible for him to have allergies.

Yet here he was sniffiling and sneezing because of some stupid dog.

Sighing, Mikey laid down and shifted into a comfortable position as he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.  
He began flipping channels.

Finally, Mikey gave up. Nothing good was on and Mikey wasn't feeling up to TV really. He closed his eyes, getting a few moments of peace before a loud voice interupted it.

"Yo Mike." Mikey cracked his eyes to see Raph walking over. "Ya know why Leo looks like- Whoa. You don't look so hot either."

Mikey sat up sluggishly. Raph came and sat next to him. "You guys sick or something?"

Mikey shook his head, sniffiling and rubbing his eyes. "Donnie thinks were both having allergic reactions to the dog."

"Oh." Raph said slowly. "So I'm guessing you'd be a little upset if I put him in your room."

"WHAT!" Mikey exclaimed, standing up. "Raph! He'll eat my comics! He's already tried to once!"

Without even waiting for an answer from Raph he fled the room to save his comics.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

When Mikey opened the door to his room the puppy was sitting on his bed, chewing on his pillow.

Mikey rushed over. "No! Don't eat that." He grabbed the pillow and pulled but the puppy growled and tugged back. Mikey knew if he pulled hard enough he'd let go, but as much trouble as the dog caused him, Mikey didn't want to hurt him.

So, sighing, Mikey reached down, taking the dog and pillow in his hands and began trying to pry the pillow from his teeth.

"Stupid dog." He muttered. He rubbed his eyes with one hand, his breath hitching. "Cats are so much better."

He sneezed loudly and wheezed as he let go of the dog and stood. His eyes watering and his nose running, Mikey began to search for a tissue box. Screw the stupid dog.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Meanwhile, Leo wasn't having much fun either.

He repositoned himself once again on the meditation mats as he sniffled again.

He had tried laying down for a bit but only found it made it hard for him to breathe. So he decided to meditate instead.

Or at least try.

He took in a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. All he could think of though was the itchiness of his eyes and nose.

Giving up, he brought his hands to his face and scrubbed his eyes for the millionth time.

He offically hated dogs.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don sighed and closed his phone. April had said she'd be right over with some medicine for Mikey and Leo. Don had asked her if she had talked to Angel yet but she had said no. Of course after Don mentioned that Leo and Mikey were allergic to it she said she'd try to get ahold of her as soon as possible.

As he set his shell-cell down, he heard a knock on his door. Don sighed and went to answer it.

On the other side stood an extremly disheveled Mikey, wheezing loudly. Don hurried and ushered him in.

Don hurried Mikey to a chair and sat him down. As his breath began to return, Mikey wiped the tears that were comeing from his swollen, agitated eyes and looked at Don.

"Your stupid dog is in my room." Mikey stated angrily.

"Why's he in there?" Don asked.

"Ask Raph!" Mikey yelled.

Don put his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Calm down. Now, where was he exactly in your room? "

"On my bed. He was chewing on my pillow." Mikey said.

Don groaned as soon as Mikey said this.

"What?" Mikey asked.

"We're going to have to wash your bedding Mikey." Don said. "He probably spread allergens all over your room. Actually, scratch that, we'll need clean the lair. This place is probably covered in dog fur by now. You and Leo will be sneezing for weeks if we don't clean up after the dog's gone."

Mikey let out a moan. "And how long will it be here?"

"Good question." Don replied.

Suddenly a yell broke out from somewhere in the lair. Don looked at Mikey.

"Please tell me…" Don said trailing of.

Mikey held up his hands innocently. "I swear, it wasn't me."

Donnie sighed and walked out the door, Mikey following him.

He heard the yell again and recgonized it as his name. It was comeing from the direction of the dojo. Don began running in that direction.

The door to the room was wide open and Don could hear the loud stream of Japanesse curses spilling out of the room. Even better, it was Leo saying them.

Don glanced back at Mikey. Mikey had a large grin on his face. "Leo would be in so much trouble if Sensei hears this. Man, now I know where Raph gets his bad language."

"I don't know if I want to go in there." Donnie whispered skeptically.

"Well he's calling your name." Mikey said with a grin. "Have fun."

Don tentivly pushed the door to the dojo open wider. "Leo?"

As he scanned the dojo, he came face to face with a very angry looking Leonardo holding the pup at arms length. Don's eyes drifted toward the floor next to Leo where a large puddle covered the floor. Don felt his cheeks burn and he mummbled, "I'll go find the mop."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Twenty minutes later April arrived at the lair. She found two of the boys in the kitchen, the dog no where to be seen.

"Hey Ape." Raph greeted her as she came in. Mikey was sitting at the table, an unhappy expression on his face.

"Hey guys." She greeted. "How are you feeling Mikey?"

Mikey grumbled something and sniffled.

"I'll take that as not very good." She reached into her purse and pulled out a box of allergy pills. She handed the out for Mikey to take. "These should make you feel better."

Mikey took them greatfully. "Thanks April."

April turned to Raph. "Where are Leo and Don?

Raph smirked. "Well, Don's currently cleaning a little mess his pet made in the dojo."

"Don't tell me…" April said.

Raph full out smiled. "Yep. That dog peed all over Leo while he was meditating. He has to love that dog now."

April stifled a laugh. "Poor Leo. Poor Don too."

Raph's smile widened. "Leo's gonna kick Donnie's shell for bringin that dog in here."

April shook her head. "Well, the dog won't be here for long. I got a hold of Angel. Her grandma said it was okay for her to have the dog. I'm picking it up tommorow to bring it to her house. She's thrilled."

"Thank God." Mikey spoke up from the table. "That dog is driving me nuts. He tried eating my comics!"

April laughed slightly. "You guys have the worst luck, don't you? It just so happens Don finds a dog and then it turns out both Mikey and Leo are allergic to it? Wow."

"The ol' turtle luck." Raph said stiffly. "I'm just glad I ain't allergic to it. That dog seems to hate Leo though. I'm pretty sure it's vice versa too."

"Well anyway, " April said, "I need to get going. I'll call you guys tomarrow when I'll pick the dog up. See you later."

"Bye April." Raph said.

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Around two pm the next day was when the phone rang. Don answered it to hear April on the other side. She briefly told Don she had to run some errans before she stopped over, but she would be there within the hour.

Don breathed out a sigh of relief when he heard the news. To tell the truth he was getting tired of the animal as well. Since the little inccident in the dojo, Leo made Don keeps the dog in the lab so he could watch it. He hadn't minded at first but soon realized the dog was constantly in the way. Every way he turned the dog was there. Don was always tripping on it.

Don bent down from his desk and softly patted the puppy's head. "You're a little rascal aren't you? I hope Angel likes you because I'm sorry to say we're not taking you back."

The dog panted noisily as Don picked it up. He began heading for the kitchen to try and find something for the dog to eat the only thing he had since he arrived at the lair was some of Klunk's kibble and part of a sandwich Don had given him late the night before.

"Hey Don."

Don turned to see Raph walking down the hall. Raph jogged to catch up with Don.

"What's up?" Raph asked. He glanced at the dog in Don's hands. "Aren't ya suppose to keep that thing in the lab?"

Don rolled his eyes. "I'm getting it something to eat. What are you up to?" Don asked as Raph began to walk in step with him.

"Oh, nothing." Raph replied. "Just thought about watchin' some TV."

"Maybe I'll join you once I get this animal feed." Don said.

"Did April call yet?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. She said she'll be here in an hour to pick up the dog." Don said, gently scratching the dog behind the ears. "Thank God. I think Leo's about to kill me for bringing the dog here."

"Eh… he's not that bad." Raph said shrugging his shoulders.

"You're also not allergic to him like Leo and Mikey are." Don pointed out.

Raph shrugged again.

They stopped just outside the living room. Seeing Mikey and Leo sitting on the couch, he folded his arms and grumbled loudly.

"Can't I ever have the couch to myself for once? Why does there always have to be someone else sitting on it when I want to ait and watch some TV?" Raph complained to Don.

"Well," Don started, "for one: you live in a home with four other people Raph, and there's only one couch."

"Whatever." Raph growled. He glanced slightly at the whimpering dog in Don's hand. His eyes widened as an idea popped in his head. "Hey Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow the dog for a few seconds?"

Don looked at Raph, puzzled. "Why?"

"I'm taking the couch back." Raph said as he took the dog out of Don's arms.

"How, exactly?" Don questioned suspisiously.

"Watch and learn Donnie." Raph said with a smirk. He began walking to the couch, where Mikey sat watching TV and Leo sat reading some book about Japan's history.

"Raph-" Don ran after him, begining to see this wasn't going to turn out good.

Raph came over and decided to make himself comfortable inbetween Leo and Mikey. The dog sat on his lap and he petted it lovingly.

Leo saw the dog immediatly and leaned away from it with a glare. "Get that stupid dog away from me. Now."

Raph smirked. "What? He's not so bad once you get to know him." The dog smiled and wagged his tail, looking at Leo.

"Raph it's not funny." Leo said sternly.

"Bro, I'm with Leo on this one." Mikey said from the side, glancing at the dog nervously, and leaning away as well.

Suddenly the dog squirmed out of Raph's hands and into Leo's lap. Right away the dog was up on his hind legs, licking Leo in the face.

"Uggh!" Leo said, trying to push the dog away. "Get this mangy pest off me!"

"Dude!" Mikey exclaimed. "Why the shell would you let him do that? That's totally not cool bro."

"Why?" Raph asked smartly. He picked the dog up gently off Leo and Leo huffed, standing and storming away. "Do you want him?" He set the dog on Mikey's lap.

"Now way bro!" Mikey shoved the dog back to Raph roughly and jumped up as well and quickly walked away.

Raph chuckled and resumed petting the dog as he grabbed the remote that Mikey left behind.

Don came over from where he'd been watching the entire scene play out. He sat next to Raph, shaking his head.

"That wasn't nice Raph. You know how allergic they are to dogs."

Raph smirked, scratching the dog behind the ears. "Well I thought it was funny."

Don shook his head again, but a slight smile made its way on his face. "I guess it was a little."

"You know what Don?" Raph asked petting the dog. "I think I'll miss this little fella actually."

Don snorted and shook his head.

Raph sent him an accusing glare. "What?"

"Nothing." Don said with an amused smile. "I just never thought you'd fit under the the label of Dog Lover."

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

A/N: this is the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me forever. By the way I'd like some suggestions on E and F. I have some ideas but suggestions are always welcome. 


	5. Eggs

"Why did it have to be the two trouble-makers?…"

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

The favorite thing April liked waking up to was a mild, sunny day. Even more so when that bright sunny day happened to be her birthday.

Apil took a deep breath in and sighed contently as she sat up in bed. She couldn't help letting a smile slip onto her face. Even better, this birthday she had a date. Casey was going to take her out for dinner, to an expencive joint to add.

Nothing could ruin this day.

Suddenly she heard a loud clatter, and two familliar voices yelling.

Raph and Mikey.

Of all of them, why did it have to be the two trouble-makers?

April sighed saddly as she slipped her legs over the bed and stretched. She began shuffling out the door to find what disatser they had created so far.

From the sound of it they were in her kitchen. She only hoped it was still in one piece.

She gasped when she saw the room.

The sound caught the attention of the two turtles, and they froze in mid-throw.

And what were they throwing, you might ask?

Eggs. Eggs plastered everything in the kitchen. They slowly slide down the walls and clung to the ceilings. The slimmy goo of the eggs covered the two of them.

"What is going on in here?" April exclaimed.

"I can explain April." Mikey said, unfeezing. "Since it's your birthday the guys thought we'd do something special for you since you do so much for us. Don and Leo went to find some flowers for you while me and Raph made breakfast. So I got the eggs out but Raph dared me to try to juggle th-"

"Stop there." April said holding a hand up. "I don't want to hear the rest. Just, clean up this mess and we'll pretend it never happened. I'm going back to bed."

April exited the now quieted room and walked back to he bedroom. She flopped onto the bed and sighed.

She only hoped Don's and Leo's flowers were better. 


	6. Family

Family will always be there to help…

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt

"Really, April, we'd love to come but-"

"But what? I've been talking about this trip for weeks and now you guys back out?"

Leo sighed, exasperated. He was not in the mood for this. "April just listen-"

He heard April sigh on the other side of the line. "Fine."

"Trust me, you weren't the only one looking forward to it." Leo said tiredly. He rubbed his face closed his eyes. "But Mikey and Donnie are sick, Raph's starting to sound like he's coming down with something, and, to tell you the truth, I'm not feeling so up to speed either."

"Oh…" April sounded guilty. Her voice was quiet. She paused. "Sorry for bugging you then."

Leo sighed again and rubbed his forehead, trying to ignore the headache he was getting. "It's alright. Just have fun on your trip."

"Yeah." April's voice was heavy with dissappointment. "Sure."

"Bye April." Leo mummbled.

"Bye."

Leo heard the line go dead and hung up. He sighed and shuffled to the cabinets to find a mug for the tea that was boiling on the stove. As he dug around in the cupboard he heard a moan come from the direction of the doorway. Leo turned and looked over his shoulder to see Raph enter the kitchen. Raph came and sat at the table.

"Hey Leo." Raph's voice was raspy and quiet.

Leo sighed and grabbed an extra mug off the shelf for Raph. With a slight cough, he stepped over to the stove and began to pour tea into both cups. When they were both full, he walked both mug over to the table and handed one to Raph. He took it as Leo sat in the seat next to him.

"Thanks Leo." Raph said taking a sip of tea.. Leo frowned at the underlying fatigue in his voice.

"Raph, I thought I told you to get some sleep." Leo fretted. He lifted his hand and pressed the back of it to Raph's warm forehead and frowned again. "You're running a temperature."

Raph swatted Leo's hand away lightly. "Cut it out Leo. I'm fine."

"You're sick Raph. You need sleep." Leo pushed.

"I can't sleep." Raph exclaimed with a few coughs. "That's why I came in here."

"Fine just-" Leo cut off with a cough of his own. He turned away from Raph as it triggered a fit, muffling the coughs in his arm. Leo felt Raph pat him on the back gently as it intensified. Leo straightened as it ended, slouching a bit in his seat. He picked up his cup from the table and took a long drink.

"You getting sick too bro?" Raph asked quietly.

Leo set the mug down with a nod. "Yeah." His voice was raspy and soft. "A little."

"Maybe you should-"

"Go back to bed Raph." Leo cut in. "I'm fine for now."

Raph gave him a look but stood. "You should be in bed too if you're getting sick."

Leo sighed. "Let me check on Don and Mikey first and then I'll go to bed. Okay?"

Raph nodded wearily. "Sure."

Raph trudged out of the kitchen and Leo groaned as he stood from the table. His muscles ached, one of the tell-tale signs that he was getting sick.

Leo walked slowly down the hall towards Mikey's room. The door stood ajar slightly and Leo pushed it open a little further to peek at his brother. Mikey was bundled under a ball of blankets, shifting in a fittful sleep. He moaned and Leo stepped into the room, making his way over to Mikey. Leo set his hand on Mikey's head, feeling the intense fever comeing from him.

Leo knelt next to Mikey and reached over to the end table and dipped his hand into the bowl that had been set there hours before. He fished out a wet rag and lifted it, squeezing out the excess water.

Leo unfolded the damp cloth and carfully laid it on Mikey's forehead. Mikey moaned and turned his head slightly toward Leo. Leo saw his eyes crack open slightly, revealing fever glazed orbs.

"Leo?" Mikey questioned weakly as his eyes struggled to focus on the figure in front of him. His voice was ragged and Leo could hear his breath fluttering when he breathed. Mikey extended his arm out from under his blanket, feverishly reaching for Leo.

"Shh…" Leo hushed softly. He took Mikey's hand and held it for a few seconds before pushing it back down at Mikey gently. He pulled the blanket back over Mikey. "It's alright. Rest Mikey."

Slowly Mikey's eyes closed again and Leo stood, staring down at his ill brother. He sighed.

Onto the next one…

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

Don's door was closed tightly so Leo quietly turned the door handle in fear his brother was sleeping.

"Donnie?" Leo called out softly into the dark room to see if he was awake. All he got was a quiet moan so he turned on the light so he could see.

As soon as the light was on, he heard Don hiss from his bed. Leo walked into the room.

"Donnie? You awake bro?" Leo called.

Leo saw Don's head poke out from under the blankets. "Now I am." He whispered hoarsly.

Leo walked over to the bed. "Sorry for waking you Don."

Don sighed and closed his eyes again. "S'alright Leo. Wasn't sleepin' very good n'the first place."

Leo winced at Don's slightly slurred speech. He reached over and felt Don's forehead. It was almost as hot as Mikey's. "Are you feeling any better at all?"

Don let out a weak cough and shivered. He wheezed slightly. "Feel like shell if you want t'know the truth. I think m'starting t'getta migrane."

Leo sighed. "That's not good. Is that why the light was off?"

Don moaned. He opened his eyes slightly and squinted at Leo. Leo could see the haziness of fever in them. "Yeah. Think y'can turn t'off 'gain?"

"I will." Leo replied quietly. "Do you want anything for your migrane though?"

"Mmm…" Don hummed softly. He turned over on his bed, pulling the blanket tight around himself. "Sleep."

"Alright." Leo whispered softly. "Get some rest Donnie."

Leo shuffled out of the room. As he walked down the halls he finally realized how quiet the lair had become in the last few days.

At the begining off the week, Splinter had left to visit Japan to pay respects to his Master in an anniversary of his death. He was staying with the Ancient One for two weeks. It had already been a little quieter when Master Splinter left.

About two days after Splinter left Mikey had started to get sick. At first it was just a cough but within forty eight hours it had turned into a full blown illness. He had been feverish and had thrown up a few times in the bathroom. It hadn't helped that Don had gotten sick not long after Mikey had become feverish.

Raph and Leo had been rushing around the last two days caring for their two ill brothers. They pulled a few allnighters just trying to get their dangerous fevers down. Then only yesterday Raph had woken with a slight cough and a fever soon followed. Leo himself had woken up today feeling miserable.

With everyone so sick in the house, the noise level fell so low you could hear a pin drop, a rare thing in the Hamato household. Leo couldn't believe how quiet it was.

Leo sighed as he began a slow walk to the kitchen. He wanted another cup of hot tea before he went to bed.

As he was boiling the water for the tea though he felt a wave of nausea hit him along with dizziness. He took an unsteady breath in, leaning againt to counter for support. He was so tired.

As the dizziness went away, Leo pushed himself away from the counter. His heart thundered deeply in his chest and he coughed.

Reaching out, he grabbed the kettle from the stove, turning it off. He poured his tea into his mug and closed his eyes as he breathed in the steam. It felt good on his face.

He made his way to the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He needed some sort of noise. The errie silence was putting him on edge.

As his eyelids drooped and the voices on the TV blurred together Leo laid down. He was just going to lie down for a few moments until he could see more clearly. Not paying attention to his own shivering, he subcoinciously pulled the quilt that covered the couch down and threw it over himself. Sighing he closed his eyes…

Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak Linebreak

There was something wet and cold dabbing his face.

Surprisingly, it felt good. For some reason he was sweltering but freezing at the same time. It was a terribly uncomortable.

He moaned stiffly, feeling the sweat that dampened the back of his neck.

"Leo…"

A sickly sweet voice called from the distant. It soothed the discomfort slightly and he struggled to get his eyes open. They felt as if they were sewn shut.

A blur of red hair moved infront of him and as a recognizable figure came into view he cried out softly.

"April?"

Leo winced at his voice. It was soft and ragged.

April gave him a small warm smile. "Finally you're awake. The guys have been waiting for me to tell them when you woke up."

Leo blinked and realized he was laying in his own bed, the soft blue covers pulled to his chin. He weakly tried to push himself up.

April pushed him down gently. "Don't get up yet. You're really sick, you all are. You've been asleep two whole days Leo."

Leo stared at her, amazed. "Wait. I thought you were suppose to go on a trip?"

April shook her head sighing. "After you told me your family was sick, I realized there was no way I could go. You guys needed someone to care for you and with Master Splinter gone I decided it would be me. I couldn't leave you here alone while you all were so sick. I found you passed out on the couch running a high fever. I called Casey down and he got you to your bed and I've been here ever since."

"April…thanks." Leo whispered. His eyes were drifting close slowly. "You didn't have to. We've been through worse by ourselves. I'm sorry if your dissappointed about your trip."

"You guys are more important than some trip." April smiled and stood from where she was kneeling by his bed. "What's family for Leo? Now stay here. I need to go check on Donnie. Don't get up. None of you are allowed out of bed, not until your fevers are gone at least. Call if you need me."

April left the room and Leo sighed in contentment. He snuggled deep in his blankets and smiled as he closed his eyes.

With family like April, he'd be better in no time. 


	7. Go

"The toaster caught fire again…"

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles

Usually all the noise in the Hamato household revolved around the youngest son, Michelangelo. Mikey was known for his hyperactive loudness, his suprising clumsiness even though they were highly trained ninja, and his uncanny ability to attract trouble. The way Don had figured it, the statistics were: 85% of the trouble created in the lair was directly caused by Mikey, 10% was somehow related to or caused indirectly by Mikey, and 5% was caused by the rest of the family. It hadn't really been a surprise when Master Splinter had anounced that he was taking Michelangelo on speacial three day long training course to work on his stealth and ninja silence.

Don was actually looking foreward to this break from Mikey. He wouldn't say he didn't like Mikey, heck Mikey was his best friend, but sometimes there was just a little too much Mikey.

His younger brother tended to get on his nerves. He would break stuff and come to Don to fix it constantly. When he was bored he would hang over Don's shoulder and ask a bunch of stupid obvious questions that he knew would get on Don's nerves. What really set Don off though was when Mikey would use his curse of clumsiness to destroy important things in his lab. Don had a strict "no touch" policy in his lab. Of course Mikey, with his odd attraction to shiny things and buttons, tended to cause a disaster everytime he walked into there.

With Mikey gone there would be no unnesisary noise, no pestering, and no unplanned explosions (well mostly no unplanned explosions). Don would actually get something done for a change.

There was one variable he forgot to coinsider though.

His older brothers.

He had been working on one of his many projects that he hadn't looked at for a while when he heard a soft knock on the meatal door of his lab. He expected it to be Leo telling him some sort of update on foot activity or about an extra training secsion coming up, or maybe Raph coming to ask him to spar for a little while.

"Come in." He said, not looking up from his work.

He heard the door creak slightly as it was pushed open.

Immediatly the smell of smoke burned in his nose, surprising him. Shocked at the bitter smell he turned away from his project and looked at who had come in.

Leo stood in the doorway looking dejected and shamed. Raph stood behind him wearily a fearful look on his face. Both of them looked about ready to bolt.

And in Leo's hands was the poor toaster that Don had fixed time and time again, smokeing with a sai sticking through it.

Don stared in horror at the device as Leo stepped in quietly and placed it on his desk.

"Umm…Don…" Leo started. He shifted akwardly."The toaster caught fire again."

Don looked at the mutalated toaster, dumbfounded. Three hours into his well deserved break from Mikey and his older brothers were already destroying the lair.

"It was an accident."

Don looked up at his oldest brother. He finally snapped back to reality. He could only manage one word. "How?"

Leo glanced behind at Raph. He took a deep breath. "Well, I was going to make some toast for breakfast but then it wouldn't come out and it started smoking. Raph tried to get out with his sai but ended up stabbing it when the toaster electrocuted him. After that it burst into flames and so I grabbed the fire extinguisher and put it out and…yeah…" Leo shrugged nervously.

Don sighed. He rubbed his forehead knowing a stress headache was on its way. "And none of you thought about just unplugging it when it started to smoke?"

"Uhh…" Leo looked at Raph and Raph shrugged.

"You two are banned from the kitchen." Don said shortly glaring at both of them. "I don't want to have to explain to Master Splinter why the lair was burned down."

"Okay." Leo said quietly. Don was surprised that neither Raph or Leo argued with his command. "Sorry Donnie."

Don nodded wearily. His brothers turned to leave began making their way out the door.

Just as Leo was about to exit he turned and faced Don. "Oh, Don?"

"Yeah." Don asked sadly.

"I think the smoke detector's broken too. Raph threw it against the wall."

Don felt like bursting into tears. He groaned and held his head in his hands. He'd forgoten how destuctive his two older brothers could be at times.

"Don?" Leo's voice was tentive.

"Go Leo." Don said as he sighed and stared at the still smoking toaster. "Just go."

He was going to have to review his statistics.

: 


	8. Heartbreaker

Heartbreak is a rough thing…

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt.

OOOOO

Peace and quiet.

A beautiful thing.

No blaring TV. No power drill coming from Don's lab. No yells from Leo as he trained. No off-key humming from Master Splinter as he drifted from room to room. Just silence and most of all…

No Mikey.

Raph sighed contently as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the armrest of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. For some reason, it was quiet in the lair today and that's the way Raph liked it. No loud noises, nagging Leo or an obnoxius Mikey. Raph didn't have a care what the others did as long as they kept silent. Especially Mikey.

"Ohhhh Raphie!"

Speak of the devil.

Raph cringed and gritted his teeth at the nerve-grating, sing-songy voice of his baby brother. Maybe if he just ignored it…

"Hey Raph. RaphRaphRaphRaphRa-"

"For the love of-what Mikey?!" Raph snarled his eyes snapping open and comeing face to face with the youngest as his brother leaned over the back of the couch to get in Raph's personal bubble. "What?!"

Mikey flashed his best evil smile. "I forgot."

Raph groaned loudly and flopped back down on the couch. "How come ya can't go bother Don?

"I was talking to him earlier then he went all science dictionary mode on me. He keeps doing that whenever I talk to him when he's working on a project. It's rather rude. I don't know why he does that."

"I do." Raph muttered. If only he had some way to get rid of Mikey.

"What Raph?"

"Nothin'." Raph sighed and closed his eyes again. "Nothin' at all."

Mikey didn't say anything after that and Raph almost thought he was gone until…

"Poke." Raph felt a finger being sharply jabbed into his cheek.

Raph's eyes flew open again as he gave a frustrated growl. "Mikey…"

"Poke." Mikey poked him in the cheek again with his finger.

Suddenly, Raph grabbed Mikey's extended arm and pulled him over the back of the couch and whapped him hard on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Mikey pulled away and rubbed his head. "That was mean."

"Go cry about it." Raph growled under his breath. "Don't you have an off button somewhere?"

"Nope." Mikey sang happily. "I love you Raphie."

Raph gritted his teeth.

"I said I love you Raphie." Mikey said innocently. "Aren't you going to say you love me back?"

"No." Raph exclaimed. "And stop calling me that stupid name!"

"But Raphie." Mikey continued. "I thought you loved me?"

"Let's just say there are a few and far between moments when ya ain't too annoyin and ya ain't half-bad to hang with. If ya think that's love then yeah." Raph muttered. If it would get Mikey to leave him alone he'd say it."Happy?"

"Aww!" Mikey gushed. "I knew you loved me! Now give me a hug."

"I ain't going to hug you." Raph snarled. "That ain't going to happen in a million years."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No! Get it through yer thick skull! I ain't givin' you a hug!"

"Aww, but Raphie dearest, you're breaking my heart." Mikey pouted dramatically.

Raph growled and pounded his fist into his hand as he sat up from the couch and glared menacingly at Mikey."Oh, I'm going to be breaking a lot more than that nunchucks-for-brains."

"Eep!"

"Come back here you twerp!"

OOOOO 


	9. Ivy

"Do you guys know what this is?…"

Disclaimer: I don't own tmnt

Reviews Welcome.

OOOOO

It was one of those days where you just had to go outside. The birds were singing, the sun was shining and the sky was a pure blue without a cloud in the sky. The beauty of it couldn't possibly be resisted.

It was perfect.

It wasn't like they would have passed up any time to be out of the sewers though. Any minute outside was precious, especially when they went to Casey's grandma's house. There was always something to do there.

A walk in the forest on a day like today couldn't be passed by.

Which explained why the four of the brothers were walking tranquilly through the forest.

Well, mostly tranquilly.

"Hey Leo! Try to guess what I am! Grr…Roar! I'm an ugly, brainless monster that thinks oversized forks are cool weapons. Rarrr! I like beating up on my poor deffensless younger brother!"

"Mikey, you shell-for-brains! I thought I told ya ta shut yer yap!"

"I did! For two seconds like you said!"

Leo groaned as the voices of his two most noisy brothers rose steadily. Sighing he rubbed his face wearily.

"Mikey…"

"Raphie…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't call me that!"

"All this show needs is popcorn." Don muttered beside him as they watched Raph tackle Mikey to the ground. As girly screams from the youngest ripped through the air along with growls from the second eldest, Leo sighed and rubbed his temples.

He heard Don sigh as well as the two more reckless brothers began rolling away into the undergrowth of the forest. "I'll go break it up I guess."

Leo looked to Don greatfully. "Thanks Donnie."

Don nodded.

As Don ran off Leo sighed and closed his eyes. For once it wasn't him breaking it up. Maybe he coul-

"LEO!"

Leo's eyes flew open at the strangled voice and spun on his heels. His eyes widened at the scene before him.

In a matter of seconds, Raph had managed to put Don into a head lock all the while keeping Mikey pinned under him as he sat on his shell.

Leo saw Raph grin as Don called out and soon he was giving Don a noogie on the head. Don screwed up his face in frustration and flailed around weakly, trying to break free.

"Let me go Raph! LEO!"

"Not until ya say the magic word brainiac."

"Can't…breathe…fat turtle squashing me."

"Shut it Mikey! Now Donnie, what's the magic word?"

Leo face palmed at them and let out a heavy sigh. They were never going to change, were they? Once again it was going to be Leo to the rescue, heroicly saving his two youngest brother's from the wrath of the evil deeds of Raphael. Geez, he was starting to sound like Mikey.

"Raph let go of them." Leo called wearily as he began to walk towards them.

Raph's attention shot to Leo and he sneered. "Make me."

Leo huffed. "What are you fi-"

Just as he was about to reach them, he felt his foot snag on something on the ground. Completly surprised, Leo gasped as he fell foreward then tried to regain his balance. It was too late though. Leo fell face first into the plants that were surrounding them.

Seconds later loud bellowing laughter that he knew was comeing from Raph broke through the air and soon was joined by Mikey and Don. Leo lifted his eyes to find them all splayed out, holding their ribs as they laughed their hearts out at him.

"Dude, some ninja you are." Mikey gasped through laughs. "Leo that was a total fail bro."

Leo pushed him self up to a sitting position, sighing.

"Big foot Leo strikes again!" Raph exclaimed.

"Ha ha." Leo muttered. "Very funny. Except I bet you won't find this very funny."

Leo didn't even give Raph a second to comprehend before he pounced.

OOOOO

About five minutes later all of them were fanned out on the ground, breathing heavily and covered witb sweat. Leo felt good after a good "fight" with his brothers.

Raph chuckled. "Alright ya gotta admit that was funny."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Maybe a little."

Mikey laughed. "Not as funny as the look Raph had when you jumped on him."

Raph growled. "Mikey…"

"Oh SHELL!"

Confused at the unexpected out burst, they all turned to face Don who had practically screamed. Don had jumped to his feet and jumped out of the undergrowth they were sitting in.

"Don?" Leo asked. "What's-"

"All of you get out of those plants now!" Don yelled.

Still very confused, but trusting Don they all got out and walked over to Don.

"What's wrong Donnie?" Leo asked gently.

Don pointed to the plant they had been sitting in. "That."

"What?" Raph asked looking at the plants. "Are ya telling me ya freaked out over a plant?"

"It's not just any plant! It's toxicodendron radicans." Don said. "I can't belive I didn't realize…Shell. No. Nonononono." Don began pacing back and forth, shaking his head.

"Wait." Leo held up his hands. "What is toxicodena-toxico-"

Don stopped pacing and faced Leo."Toxicodendron radicans is a three leaf plant that contains urushiol, an oily toxin that causes a severe-"

"In English Einstien!" Raph yelled. "What is it?"

"Well, uh… in layman's terms…" Don swallowed hard. "It's…well…Poison Ivy."

Raph blinked at Don. "Are you sayin I just rolled around in a bush of poison ivy?"

"Technically that's more undergrowth." Don said. "That particular plant is to small to be a bush y-"

"I don't care about that!" Raph snapped. "I care that I just rolled in a bunch of Poison Ivy."

"What's going to happen to us?" Mikey asked fearfully in a quiet voice.

"Well, " Don began. "It causes a severe itching rash with blisters and can last up to two weeks. Symptoms start about a day or two after you come in contact with the plant."

"Great, just what I wanted: a rash." Leo muttered. "A perfect ending to a perfect day. Way to go guys."

"I didn't know that was poison Ivy." Mikey pouted. "Don's the one that knew what it was."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us that was poison Ivy before we went into it Don?" Raph growled at Don.

"Me! You should know. Besides, if you two neadrathals didn't start-"

"-Raph's the one who started-"

"-Oh, now it's all my fault! If ya weren't so annoying shell for brains-"

"-Well if you weren't such a crab-"

"-I think it's both your faul-"

Leo groaned. 


	10. Jam

Leo's not a morning person…

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Warning: This is a product of my mind being bored. It may suck, is extremly short, and is random all they way. Once I started I didn't stop.

Reviews still welcome even if they are only to tell me how bad this oneshot is. Right now I can't even begin to care. I wrote it, I posted it, it's final.

OOOOO

"What's better: jelly or jam?"

Leo lifted his eyes from the paper and stared at his youngest brother with a miffed expression. "Uhh…"

Mikey didn't even look up as he spread butter over his toast. He continued his speech, words spewing from his mouth quickly. "I mean, they both taste good but jam's usually easier to spread. But then I like strawberry jelly more than strawberry jam. I think I like jelly more on toast than jam but I like grape jam on my peanut butter sandwiches. The both are pretty good I guess but I think I like jelly better. What do you think Leo?"

"Umm…" Leo blinked as his poor brain struggled to cope with the randomness. It was too early in the morning for this. Why was Mikey even up this early? He usually slept in when he could and in the morning his usual eccentric attitude mellowed down to semi-crazy. "Jam? I guess?"

Mikey gave him a big toothy grin as he continued talking fast paced. He leaned in close to Leo, bouncing up and down excitedly. "What kind of jam though? There are like a million flavors. "Strawberrygrapeblackberrycherryrasberry-"

"Blackberry!" Leo exclaimed as Mikey began listing off flavors about a mile a minute. "Why does it even matter?"

Mikey took a bite of his toast contemplating the question as if Leo had just asked what the meaning of life was. "I don't know. I was just bored I guess."

Leo sighed at Mikey's weird attitude and picked up his paper but before he could start reading again he noticed the coffee mug sitting on the table near Mikey. Dread filled him.

"Mikey…" Leo started. He glanced over to the counter where the coffee pot was and terror filled him. He realized why Mikey was so awake and ansty. Leo swallowed down the fear and forced the question out.

"Did you drink Don's coffee again?"

OOOOO 


	11. Kids

A/N:I'm sorry I've been gone for so long. I needed a long break from writing. I ran out of fuel and needed time to refill. Good news is I have a great idea for the next chapter in this fic collection and I'm pretty sure I'll be updating my fic Ebony Woods soon too (Please go check it out. I've got big plans for that story;).

A/N #2 : I hate profanity. It inspired this fic because too many people cuss and I think they need to stick a bar of soap in their mouths. Cussing is not cool. It's disgusting. I'm all the way with Splinter on this fic…

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

Someone needs to wash his mouth…

OOOOO

"Shi-"

"Raph!" Leo screamed. "Language! You know what Master Splinter thinks of profanity!"

"Yeah, well, he ain't here right now is he!" Raph snapped back. "But THEY are!"

Raph pointed behind them to where a herd of foot ninja was chasing them over the roof tops. While the turtles were gaining distance, they were beinging to slow down.

"Just keep moving!" Leo yelled. "And keep your mouth shut if you aren't going to say anything useful!"

A small training run between the two of them had gone south almost immediatly as they stepped out of the lair. Truthfully, it was suppose to be what Master Splinter called their "weekly bonding time" to "understand one another better." Translation: Splinter wanted to kick them out for a while because they had been fighting more than usual lately.

Raph glanced behind him. "Fu-"

"Raph!" Leo growled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Stop cussing!"

"Seriously Leo!" Raph yelled. "We're getting chased by a about a hundred Foot and yer givin me a lecture over cuss words!"

"Just shut up!"

OOOOO

Two hours later they arrived back at the lair, both of them sweating and as cranky as ever.

As it turned out they had spent a total of fifteen minutes running from the Foot then finally found a hiding place. Long story short the spent a little over an hour and a half pratically on top of each other in a dumpster.

Raph was fumming and mumbling cuss words under his breath just loud enough for Leo to hear him. Leo sent a burning glare his way.

"Would you quit it!" Leo finally shouted.

"Maybe if you hadn't let them chase us off!" Raph exploded. "I can't believe you let them do that! That was the single most embarassin' moment of my life!"

"Raph-"

"Ya f***ing let them get away! Ya let them beat our shells then chase us off. I feel like a f***ing coward!"

Leo bristled visibly. He growled through clenched teeth. "Raph…"

"I can't belive I let ya-"

"Would you shut the h*** up and let me talk!"

Silence followed as soon as the word slipped out of Leo's mouth. Leo's eyes widened in shock at what had come out of his mouth. Raph stared at him as he tried to figure out what had just happened.

"Leo…did you jus-"

"Leonardo! Raphael!"

Both of them tensed up at the stern voice that had sounded loudly from behind them.

Slowly they turned and behind them there he stood.

Master Splinter.

Splinter strode over gracefully and stared sternly into his sons' eye. Both Leo and Raph cringed and shrunk visibly under his glare.

"I know not the means of why you two are spewing words of filth in my house but it will stop this instant!" Splinter practically roared, banging his walking stick on the ground once for emphasis. "What do you two have to say for yourselves?"

Neither of them answered.

Splinter looked back and forth between them. "Well?"

Leo looked up meekly. "How many flips do you want us to do Sensei?" Leo asked softly.

Splinter sighed then brought his hnd to his face. He rubbed his chin in thought. "I believe, this time, there will be a different form of punishment. One that will get the point across, since your flips seem to not be working. My son's, come with me to the bathroom…"

OOOOO

"Ooo… they got it good!" Mikey snickered quietly outside the bathroom door. "Ha!"

"Keep it down." Don hissed, shushing him . "If Splinter hears us…"

"It's just-" Mikey cut off and slapped his hand over his mouth as a surge of laughter poured over him. Smiling, he peeked back into the bathroom.

Both of his two oldest brothers were sitting on the edge of the bathtub in front of Master Splinter, heads down in shame. They sat wordlessly, letting Splinter glare holes into them.

Then again, it would be hard to talk with a bar of soap in your mouth.

Mikey giggled and looked away before he burst out laughing. Okay, maybe he could handle just Raph sitting with a bar of soap in his mouth, but Leo sitting next to him with the same treatment? Mikey thought one ot his lungs would explode from trying not to laugh. But that wasn't the best part…

Don was getting the whole thing on camera.

"I believe your time is up." Splinter's voice rang through the air. Mikey heard his brothers moving inside and soon after, spitting as they tried to get the awful flavor out of their mouths. "This foul language is unacceptable in this household. You will follow this punishment with fifty flips in the dojo. Next time, instead of five minutes of soap, it will be seven and your flips will double. I will not approve of this nasty language in my house! Understood?!"

There were two meek "yes Sensei"'s that followed.

"Now…" Splinter said quite calmly, after dishing out short but effective lecture. "Donatello! Michelangelo! Come in here!"

Mikey looked at Donnie in panic and Don sent him the same look. Should they acknowledge the call? How could Sensei know they were there?

"I will not ask you two again!" Splinter shouted. "Come in here! And bring that ridiculus recording device with you."

Slowly, both of them went to their feet. Don pushed the door open and Mikey followed him in.

Mikey hung his head, much like his oldest brothers had been doing moments before. Splinter was radiating anger and so were Raph and Leo as soon as they realized the device in Don's hand was a video recorder.

"Why you litt-" Raph began with a growl.

"Yame!" Splinter shouted. He turned to the two youngest. "Donatello, give me the device. Leonardo, Raphael, go start your flips. "

As Raph and Leo left, Donnie handed the device to Splinter and he confiscated it. He sighed wearily.

"Donatello, Michelangelo, I believe you two are mature enough to know it is intrusive to eavesdrop on your brothers' punishment let alone record it. It is rude and disrespectful. I am very disappointed in you two." Splinter said calmly. "You two will be cleaning this bathroom as punishment for this immature behavior."

Mikey sighed heavily. A little too heavily.

Splinter narrowed his eyes. "Since that is not enough, Michelangelo, you will join Leonardo and Raphael first for flips before you help Donatello."

Mikey shrank back but didn't sigh again. "Yes Sensei."

Without another word, Splinter turned and left, heading to his room.

As he walked down the hall Splinter sighed, and ageing weariness setting in his bones. A slight headache had sprouted along with it and he was glad that his children were occupied for the moment so he wouldn't have to deal with their ruckess. He loved them all dearly but being a single parent of four teenagers was the deffinition of patience.

When he came to the door he opened it then closed it behind him softly. His mind wandering to more peacful places, Splinter drifted quietly over to the wall where three pictures hung. The center depicted his Master Yoshi in his youth; a picture given to him by the ancient one.

"Oh, my Master." Splinter shook his head and sighed. "What am I to do with them?"

Silently, he glanced at the picture to his left, showing his children when they were toddlers, playing together as Splinter had been trying to figure out how to work the camera and in the proccess had taken a picture without knowing. It was their first picture.

Splinter reached out and traced his finger along the frame, thinking of how frail they had been when they were so small. and how many time he'd thought he'd lose them to cold, hunger, but mostly sickness. All of them had been terribly sick constantly when they were younger. This picture had been at one of the better times.

He moved onto the last one to his right. It was current, showing the immense age difference between the far left. His son's had grown up to be strong and steady yet they were still learning. They still needed help and guidence.

They were still his boy's, his son's and they were still children. Ones that at times, still got into a bit of trouble.

Splinter smiled and shook his head, turning away from the pictures.

"Kids." 


End file.
